


Mashup - #16 - Flying

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 of 50</p><p>Ed doesn't like planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #16 - Flying

"No," Ed said.

Al sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Look, I don't know what you want me to do,' he said. "You have to pick one, either come with me now or meet me in Seattle."

Ed scraped his foot against the ground where he was leaning against the Impala. "I don't like planes."

"I know you don't like planes, Ed, you don't have to come with me."

"I don't want you going off to face that thing on your own, it'll take me a day and a half if I don't sleep to catch up with you." Ed pointed at Al. "I know you'll go after it on your own."

"I can have Mei meet me there," Al said patiently, like he hadn't already had this conversation twice in the last hour. "This isn't a big production, Ed, I don't know why you're making it one."

Ed crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. An airplane took off in the distance and he made a face at it. "I've been on two planes and they both almost crashed," he said darkly.

"I was there."

"I don't get why we can't just both drive there."

"You've put me on dozens of planes with hardly a peep," Al pointed out. "Why are you freaking out now?"

"I'm not freaking out."

"You're acting like I'm forcing you at gunpoint on to a plane," Al said.

"I'm not getting on a plane!"

"Jesus!" Al scuffed his hands in his hair. "It's like talking to a two year old!"

Ed and Al glared at each other for a moment, then Al flipped open his cell phone and shot off a text message. "I'm going to have Mei meet me," he said as he pressed in numbers to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Ed demanded. Al turned his back on Ed, and put one hand over his ear so the distant rumble of the jet taking off wouldn't distract him.

"Hey," Al said. "Could you do me a favor?" The voice on the other end of the phone acknowledged him, and Al shot a glance at Ed. "Could you come pick up your boyfriend? I think he's having a nervous breakdown about flying again."

"I am NOT having a nervous breakdown!" Ed called. "I am PERFECTLY FINE."

"Yeah, I would have called Winry but I'm meeting her and Mei in Seattle," Al said as Roy sighed into the phone. "You're not in the middle of a hunt or anything?"

"No," Roy said on the other end of the line. "Do you need Ed? Because I do have a lead I was gonna start in on."

"Nah, you can have him for a while," Al said. "Thanks so much, Roy, I owe you one."

Ed glowered at Al. "I don't need to be foisted off on someone," he said.

"Right, yeah," Al said, putting his hand on Ed's head. Ed batted Al's hand off.

"You're the baby brother, I need to be taking care of YOU."

Al pointed at Ed. "Don't. We're not having that conversation again. I'll call you when I touchdown in Seattle. Don't distract Mustang too much, he said he had a hunt he wanted to get done."

"Be careful," Ed said as Al slung his duffel over his shoulder. "Don't touch my girlfriend."

Al rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't snog on Winry," he said, holding one hand over his heart and the other in the air. "Mei would pull my balls off before you had the chance to."

"Good," Ed said as Al crossed the street with a wave, heading toward the airport's terminal to buy a ticket. He watched Al go, and then his cell rang. Ed flipped it open. "I don't need baby-sat," he told Roy by way of greeting. "But since you're in the area..."


End file.
